Beyond the Beyond
by atacchan
Summary: SMHS. Sekolah berasrama tempat 12 orang namja dilatih menggunakan kekuatan mereka. -Yaoi- EXO fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Namja _itu menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang ditumpanginya. Sepanjang jalan dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kecuali alamat yang ditujunya kepada si supir.

Meskipun dia menatap keluar, dia tidak memperhatikan pemandangan sama sekali. Pikirannya melayang ke isi buku yang sekarang tersimpan rapi di dalam tasnya.

Dering ponsel.

Matanya mengerling ke ponsel berukuran persegi panjang itu dan melihat nama yang tertera disana. Dia mengusap layarnya dan mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Hyung_!"

Bahkan dia belum sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Aku diterima disana juga! Mulai lusa aku akan masuk SMHS. Barang-barangku sudah dikirim ke Asrama hari ini tetapi aku belum ingin kesana. Kau pulang hari ini kan? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku agar aku bisa menjemputmu?"

Beruntun. Manusia berisik ini akan dimakinya habis-habisan jika dia bukan 'adik' kesayangannya.

"Pelan-pelan. Kau membuat telingaku berdenging,"

"Kau berlebihan _hyung_, oh ya bagaimana perjalananmu?"

_Namja _itu menarik nafas saat memori perjalanan yang melelahkan jiwanya kembali berputar. Kemudian dia merasa kepalanya sakit. Kebanyakan berpikir.

"Menarik," jawabnya singkat.

"Uh, kenapa kau hanya membalas pendek-pendek?"

"Hyungie, tidak tahukah kau sekarang jam berapa disini? Aku lelah dengan perjalanan panjang dan harus langsung kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga. Bahkan aku berniat langsung ke Asrama."

"Kau tidak merindukanku _hyung_? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Lawan bicaranya malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tetapi suara lawan bicaranya terdengar lirih dan dia hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Taehyung tetapi aku tidak akan sempat mampir ke rumahmu. Tidak usah repot-repot untuk menjemputku, aku tahu kau masih ada urusan."

"Baiklah _hyung_, jaga dirimu sepanjang perjalanan oke? Pastikan kau sampai disini dengan sehat karena aku ingin langsung memelukmu jika kita bertemu nanti."

Dia tersenyum kecil meski dia tahu seseorang bernama Taehyung yang mejadi lawan bicaranya tidak akan bisa melihat itu.

"Tentu, selesaikanlah urusanmu dengan cepat."

"Itulah yang sedang kuusahakan."

"Baiklah, aku sudah sampai di bandara. Sampai jumpa lusa hyungie,"

* * *

.

.

1. Para Pengendali

.

Beyond the Beyond © atacchan

EXO © SMENT, their family, and God

.

School life, boys love, crack pairing.

.

* * *

Tahun ajaran baru. Sekolah baru. Kelas baru. Sialnya, plus Asrama baru.

Keren. Hebat. Luar biasa.

"Tuan, anda sudah sampai. Ayah anda sudah mengurus pendaftaran dan berkata bahwa anda hanya perlu menemui Kepala Sekolah di Kantornya untuk mendapatkan beberapa penjelasan. Apa perlu saya menemani anda?"

Sehun yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri kini menghela nafas berat sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak, tunggulah disini. Aku akan ke Kantor dulu, setelah mendapatkan kunci kamarku bisakah _Ahjussi_ mengantarkan koperku?"

Lelaki tua yang merangkap supir pribadi Ayahnya itu mengangguk lembut.

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih dengan senyum tipis dan berjalan memasuki halaman gedung Sekolah barunya itu. SMHS. Atau yang biasa disebut _SM_ _High School_.

.

.

Gedung sekolahnya memang hanya bertingkat 3 tetapi luasnya yang ampun-ampunan itu membuat kaki Sehun pegal. Mana sekolahan itu masih sepi, Sehun memang bertemu beberapa orang tadi tetapi dia tidak kenal dan tampang mereka sepertinya kurang ramah.

Atau mungkin Sehun hanya gengsi untuk bertanya.

Sehun yakin sebagian besar murid belum kembali karena ini masih hari kedua sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Paling besok baru ramai. Lagipula mereka mungkin langsung ke Asrama saat datang, kecuali murid baru yang belum mendapatkan kunci kamar mereka.

Seperti dirinya dan _namja_ berkulit tan yang kebetulan lewat di depannya dari arah yang berlawanan. _Namja_ itu tampaknya akan menuju Asrama, dilihat dari salah satu jarinya yang memutar-mutar sebuah kunci dengan gantungan berbentuk huruf K.

"Um, permisi?" panggilnya sopan kepada _namja_ yang lewat tersebut. Ini masalah rasa pegal yang sudah tidak tertahankan.

_Namja_ itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Murid baru juga?"

Sehun mengernyit. Bukankah sudah jelas? "Ya,"

_Namja_ itu mengangguk-angguk kecil sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. "Kim Jongin, atau pendeknya Kai. Kau?"

"Sehun, Oh Sehun," balasnya dan menjabat tangan Jongin singkat. Dia yang hanya ingin menanyakan Kantor Kepala Sekolah malah disuguhi perkenalan dengan orang asing, baiklah anggap saja formalitas.

Bukankah ini hal yang tidak bisa dihindari jika kau masuk sekolah baru?

Setelah menarik tangannya, Kai langsung bicara to-the-point kepada Sehun. "Kantor Kepala Sekolah tidak jauh dari sini kok, hanya lurus ke sebelah sana dan belok kanan. Ada papan nama ruangan diatas pintunya. Sebaiknya kau kesana sekarang,"

Kai tertawa kecil setelah melirik Sehun yang bertampang datar mengucapkan terima kasih secara singkat dan _namja_ itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Asrama -yang tadi sempat diinterupsi oleh Sehun- sambil sesekali bersiul kecil. Sementara itu, Sehun langsung berlalu ke Kantor Kepala Sekolah.

.

.

"Jadi kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, _seonsaengnim_,"

Lelaki tua yang sudah memiliki rambut putih di tananan rambutnya yang rapi itu kembali melihat data milik Sehun.

"Sudah tahu alasan kenapa masuk ke sekolah ini?"

"Saya.." Sehun memikirkan kata yang tepat. "-berbeda,".

Kepala Sekolahnya terkekeh mendengar kata yang dipilih Sehun.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya istimewa. Entah ada berapa orang yang seperti kalian, tetapi jika aku tidak salah hampir semuanya sudah berada disini," jelasnya.

Sehun menatapnya penasaran. Hampir semua? Sudah berapa memangnya?

"Ada berapa orang _seonsaengnim_?" tanyanya pelan.

Lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Lee Soo Man itu mencoba mengingat-ingat tetapi usianya yang sudah tua membuatnya terpaksa membuka sebuah buku yang dia simpan di dalam mejanya. Dia membacanya sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Dengan kau sudah 11 orang, kabarnya ada satu orang lagi. Tetapi dia belum datang. 6 dari kalian kelas 12, 3 orang kelas 11, dan Kau, Kim Jongin, serta Huang Zitao kelas 10. 12 orang. Nah, Zitao-lah yang belum datang, mungkin dia baru akan sampai besok,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk. Jadi yang seangkatan dengannya ada 3 orang.

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

Tadi orang itu berkata bahwa Kim Jongin juga salah satu diantara 'mereka'? Jadi _namja_ berkulit tan yang memberitahunya letak Kantor Kepala Sekolah juga 'berbeda'?

Baiklah dengan ini Sehun sudah tahu satu. Tinggal 10 lagi.

"Ah, soal Asrama, kalian ditempatkan di lantai paling atas di gedung Asrama 1. Hanya berjaga-jaga, meskipun sudah ada peraturan untuk tidak mengunjungi lantai yang bukan merupakan letak kamar kalian. Aku tidak ingin kalian terganggu, sedikit terasing tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengumamkan ya singkat.

"Lantai paling atas tepatnya lantai 4 memiliki 6 kamar. Masing-masing kamar lebih luas daripada kamar di 3 lantai sebelumnya. Mengingat kalian mungkin membutuhkan ruang lebih,"

Uh, oh, nampaknya Kepala Sekolahnya sudah mempertimbangkan keributan yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Lalu, satu kamar terdiri dari 2 orang, aku berharap meskipun kalian sedikit terisolasi kalian tidak menjadi anti sosial. Tidak masalah kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Benar-benar tidak banyak bicara.

"Nah, ini kunci kamarmu. Teman sekamarmu kelas 12. Jangan merepotkannya."

Sehun menerima kunci kamarnya yang diberi gantungan kunci dari huruf S dan mengangguk singkat sebelum memberikan salam pamit.

Dia beranjak dari ruang Kepala Sekolah dan menuju Asrama 1. Lantai 4. Minus _Lift_. Alias naik tangga.

Sehun akan segera terbiasa kan?

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian kopernya diantar oleh supir Ayahnya ke depan Asrama 1, Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih sekaligus salam setelah supir Ayahnya berkata bahwa barang-barang Sehun yang lain sudah dipindahkan ke Kamarnya.

Itu terdengar membahagiakan di telinga Sehun. Satu koper saja sudah membuatnya tersenyum miris saat melihat tangga.

Sehun merasa seperti pejuang yang berhasil menaklukan medan peperangan saat dia sudah menapaki lantai 4. Nah, yang mana kamarnya? Lantai 4 ini tergolong luas. Baik, amat luas. Semoga saja kamarnya tidak berada diujung lantai ini.

Dia melewati satu per satu kamar dan membaca nama yang tertera.

Ada nama Kim Minseok bersebelahan dengan Kim Jongdae –Sehun mengira dua orang ini bersaudara-.

Byun Baekhyun dengan Park Chanyeol.

Zhang Yixing dengan Kim Joonmyeon.

Wu Yifan dengan Huang Zitao.

Do Kyungsoo dengan Kim Jongin.

Astaga ada berapa banyak orang bermarga Kim disini?

Dan- Oh sial! Kamarnya memang yang paling ujung.

Xi Luhan dengan Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengernyit melihat nama itu sejenak dan memasukkan nama itu ke memori otaknya. Xi Luhan. Luhan. _Sunbae_nya. Teman sekamarnya. Namanya imut, tapi..bagaimana dengan orangnya?

.

.

Sehun menduga bahwa teman sekamarnya itu tidak pulang hari ini. Mungkin besok. Yah, berarti malam ini dia sendirian.

Sesungguhnya Sehun bukan seorang penakut, hanya saja lingkungan sepi disekitarnya membuatnya merasa tidak enak. Dia berani jamin bahwa murid yang sudah kembali ke Asrama 1 bisa dihitung dengan jari. Entahlah dengan Asrama 2 sampai 5.

Oh iya, ternyata di sekolah khusus laki-laki itu terdapat 5 Asrama. Berbeda dengan Asrama 1 yang tampaknya merupakan Asrama yang agak jauh dengan Sekolah, Asrama sisanya berada lebih dekat dengan Sekolah. Yang membuat Asrama 1 tidak menyedihkan hanya sebuah Kafetaria yang cukup besar, nampaknya khusus untuk siswa di Asrama 1. Mengingat Asrama 1 jauh dari jejeran Asrama sisanya yang memiliki Kafetaria gabungan.

Sehun juga menduga bahwa setiap lantai dari setiap Asrama –kecuali lantai dimana Kamarnya berada- memiliki 10 Kamar dan melihat dari nama yang tercetak disetiap pintu kamar, Sehun tahu bahwa satu kamar berisikan 3-4 orang.

"Kruuuuk,"

Sehun mendesah kecil mendengar bunyi perutnya yang minta diisi. Saat melewati Kafetaria tadi siang, Sehun tahu bahwa tempat itu sudah buka tetapi ke Kafetaria sendirian? Rasanya Sehun malas. Ia terkesan seperti seorang anak yang kesepian.

Tapi dia tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya mati kelapan kan? Jadilah dia mengambil jaket dan beranjak keluar kamar. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk menggunakan kekuatan anginnya. Daripada berolahraga ringan dengan cara menuruni tangga lebih baik dia menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk turun, lagipula itu lebih menghemat waktu.

Tapi, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?

Ah, Sehun sepertinya tidak yakin. Mungkin berolahraga malam hari terlihat lebih aman.

Tepat setelah dia menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya, Sehun melihat bahwa Kai sedang bersender ke pinggiran koridor yang tingginya hanya satu meter. Memang dari atas sini, mereka dapat langsung melihat ke Kafetaria dan taman di sebelahnya.

Cuek, Sehun melewati Kai dan berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sehun!" panggil Kai. Sehun menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Mau kemana? Aku bosan, boleh ikut denganmu?"

Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat. "Kafetaria, aku lapar."

.

.

Kedua _namja_ itu duduk berhadapan.

Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kai tampak asik memainkan _smartphone_nya dan Sehun memperhatikan murid-murid yang tengah menikmati makan malam mereka.

Ternyata jumlah mereka cukup banyak, sekitar 30 orang. Padahal Sehun kira orang yang sudah kembali hanya sekitar 10-15 orang.

"Jadi, apa keistimewaanmu?" tanya Kai yang tiba-tiba memulai percakapan. Entah sejak kapan _namja_ itu tidak lagi memainkan _gadget_nya.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari meja pesan Kafetaria. Kenapa pesanannya lama sekali, perutnya mulai menuntut.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" balasnya datar. Cuek.

Kai hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak kau katakan pun aku akan tahu. Kita akan saling memperkenalkan diri dan menjelaskan kemampuan kita nanti, dari sanalah kita akan dipilihkan pasangan berlatih. Aku dengar untuk minggu awal kita akan dibantu oleh partner sekamar. Kalau latihannya kurang berjalan mulus baru ditukar dengan yang lain."

Sehun mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Kai. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu-menahu soal ini.

"Jadi kau termasuk pengendali elemen atau bukan?" tanyanya Kai lagi.

Sehun menahan jawabannya karena pesanannya datang dan setelah dia dan Kai mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, Sehun mulai meminum air mineral yang disediakan bersamaan dengan _Ramyun_ pesanannya.

Kai menunggu dengan sabar, meski dia sedikit jengkel. Dia hanya penasaran, tidak baik kan membiarkan rasa penasaran menggerogoti hati?

"Elemen, aku udara,"

Kai mengangguk singkat. "Aku non-elemen, teleportasi."

Sehun yang mulai menyumpit _Ramyun_nya menatap Kai. "Lalu kenapa tadi kau repot-repot berjalan dari Kantor Kepala Sekolah yang jauh ke Asrama?"

Bodoh? Atau waspada?

"Membiasakan diriku sendiri. Menjadi seseorang yang berbeda kadang membuatku merasa, yah, seperti itulah."

Sehun mengerti. Lagipula diluar itu semua, mereka manusia biasa kan?

"Teman sekamarmu kelas 11 kan? Dia sudah datang?"

Kai yang baru saja mengunyah _cheese stick_ menggeleng. "Belum, mungkin besok. Kalau kau?"

Sehun memberikan balasan yang sama.

"Sesungguhnya aku masih bingung,"

Kai melirik Sehun yang menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memberikan tatapan 'mengerti soal apa?'.

"Mengapa kita dikumpulkan seperti ini? Didik dan dibina sedemikan rupa, rasanya seperti akan mengikuti perang."

Kai juga pernah bertanya-tanya soal hal yang sama dan hanya satu jawaban logis yang dia miliki. Atau lebih tepatnya dia yakini.

"Kita hanya diajarkan cara mengendalikan kekuatan kita dan dibantu untuk mengetahui batas kemampuan kita. Karena sesuatu yang belum terkendali bisa menjadi bencana, apalagi jika tidak ditanggani dengan tepat kan? Lee _seonsaengnim_ bilang bahwa pembinaan ini diperlukan agar kita tidak mencelakai orang dan mampu menggunakannya dengan bijak."

Sehun mengangguk meski dia sedikit bertanya-tanya kenapa Lee _seonsaengnim_ tidak banyak bicara padanya. Mungkin karena dia yang pendiam, cuek, dan bertampang datar. Sehun juga tidak banyak bertanya kan?

"Selain mengangguk dan menggeleng kau bisa apa?" tanya Kai dengan nada sindiran di dalamnya. Pasalanya Sehun hanya melakukan gerakan itu sedari tadi. Pelit atau hemat bicara ya Kai tidak tahu, soalnya Sehun hanya berbicara seperlunya.

Sehun mendelik.

"Oh kau bisa mendelik juga dan lihat! Kau bisa menampilkan ekspresi tidak senang."

Kim Jongin, kau sedang menggali kuburmu sendiri.

Percayalah.

.

.

Kai mendapat sedikit oleh-oleh dari Sehun. Keningnya merah, habis dijitak beberapa kali oleh si pengendali udara yang irit bicara.

Sehun masa bodoh dengan Kai yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sopan.

Lagipula diluar fakta bahwa Kai lebih tua 3 bulan darinya, Kai lebih tidak sopan. Dia mengomentari sikap Sehun dan voila! Sehun menjitaknya berkali-kali. Bahkan setelah dijitak Kai masih mengomentari Sehun.

Seharusnya Kai bersyukur hanya mendapat jitakan gratis. Yah, itu lebih baik daripada amukan angin tornado Sehun.

Kai beruntung bukan?

"Haah, kau membuatku terlihat menyedihkan,"

Kai berhentilah menggerutu atau Sehun akan melemparmu dari lantai atas, dan ini amat mungkin untuk dilakukan mengingat lantai atas baru dihuni oleh mereka berdua saja.

Cuek, lagi. Sehun melewati Kai dan melambai sedikit tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sehun membuka kunci kamarnya dan masuk.

Dia langsung menuju lemari pakaiannya yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur ukuran _King Size_ miliknya. Mengambil piyama dan langsung berganti pakaian.

Kamarnya memang luas meski hanya berisikan dua tempat tidur, dua lemari pakaian, sebuah kulkas ukuran sedang, rak sepatu di dekat pintu, dua buah meja belajar lengkap dengan kursi, sebuah meja dengan televisi diatasnya dan sebuah sofa yang terletak di depan televisi.

Dia mengamati kamarnya sekilas dari pinggir ranjanganya –Sehun sudah selesai berganti piyama- dan baru menyadari di dalam kamar ini ada sebuah pintu.

Pintu menuju balkon?

Sehun beranjak dan mencoba membuka pintu itu tapi gagal. Pintu itu terkunci, mungkin dia bisa menanyakan soal ini pada teman sekamarnya nanti.

Kuapan ringan lolos dari mulutnya dan Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama untuk segera berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya.

.

.

Sehun yakin dia baru tertidur sebentar saat dia mendengar suara-suara dari depan kamarnya.

"_Kenapa kau langsung mengajakku kembali tengah malam begini? Kitakan bisa kembali kesini besok,"_

"_Aku tidak ingin terlambat Kris, besok kita ada rapat dengan Joonmyeon. Masa kau lupa sih."_

"_Aku ingat tapi kita rapat jam 9 Luhan, kalau kita kembali besok pagi masih bisa terkejar kan? Lagipula kita bisa sedikit berjalan-jalan malam ini."_

"_Aku tahu kita baru kembali ke Seoul dan langsung kemari,"_

"_Makanya ini terkesan buru-buru buatku."_

"_Sudahlah tuan Wu, istirahatkan tubuhmu dan pastikan kau tidak bangun terlambat besok pagi."_

"_Kita pergi sebentar yuk. Yang pentingkan barang-barang kita sudah sampai."_

"_Ini sudah tengah malam, kau mau kemana eoh?"_

"_Kemana saja asal denganmu,"_

Sudah cukup. Sehun rasa dia tidak perlu mendengarkan rayuan-rayuan pagi buta begini.

Cklek.

Dua pasang mata menatapnya.

Dia menghela nafas sebelum membungkuk sekilas. "Maaf _Sunbae_, jika kalian ingin berdebat pastikan kalian tidak melakukannya disini karena ini masih jam-" Sehun melihat ke dalam sekilas mengecek jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 01.17.

"-satu lewat tujuh belas menit dan kalian sudah menganggu tidur seseorang."

_Namja_ yang lebih pendek memukul bahu _namja_ satunya lagi.

"Tuh kan, sudahlah."

Sehun berharap dalam hati agar _namja_ pendek ini sajalah yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Karena dari ekor matanya pun Sehun dapat menangkap pandangan tidak suka dari _namja _tinggi itu.

"Maafkan kami telah membangunkanmu, aku Luhan teman sekamarmu dan si tiang listrik ini Yifan, tapi lebih baik jika kau memanggilnya Kris."

Sehun mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Oh Sehun,"

Hanya itu dan dia beranjak ke dalam. Kantuk mulai menyerangnya lagi dan dia tidak perduli sekalipun kedua kakak kelasnya itu menganggapnya tidak sopan.

.

.

Pintu kamarnya ditutup, Sehun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas meski matanya tengah terpejam.

Dia mulai tenang. Sayangnya ketenangannya terganggu lagi.

Drrrtttt. Drrrrtttt.

Ponsel siapa sih itu? Dia yakin sekali bahwa dia sudah men-_silent_-kan ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

Oh ternyata panggilan untuk Luhan.

"Aku memang akan tidur Kris,"

"..."

"Hm, kau juga. Tidurlah yang nyenyak."

"..."

"Sampai jumpa besok."

Sepertinya sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus.

Hening beberapa saat sampai terdengar suara lemari dibuka. Hanya terdengar suara samar dan selanjutnya suara sesuatu jatuh diatas kasur diseberang kasurnya.

Tampaknya Luhan sudah tidur.

Baiklah, mungkin Sehun sudah bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

* * *

A/N: 2k words. Luangkanlah sedikit waktu kalian untuk memberi komentar, oke?

Lalu saya ingin meminta saran untuk couple, menurut kalian lebih baik crack pairing atau official? Atau dimulai dari crack lalu official?

Sekian.

.

.

With Love

atacchan

.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun menguap kecil dan menatap keseluruhan kamarnya. _Sunbae_nya tidak kelihatan dan samar-samar dia bisa mendengarkan suara tetesan air bertemu lantai. Mungkin dia sedang mandi.

Dia mengucek matanya sedikit sekedar membersihkan sudut-sudut matanya dari seseuatu yang lengket dan dia kembali tertegun. Jika dilihat dari pintu masuk kamarnya maka ranjang Sehun berada di sisi kanannya, berjarak 3 meter dari kamar mandi. Sedangkan ranjang Luhan berhadapan dengan ranjangnya. 2 meter dari ranjang Luhan, terdapat sebuah kulkas berukuran sedang.

Yang menyita perhatiannya bukanlah letak ranjang dikamar ini. Bukan juga kulkas berukuran sedang itu, tetapi sebuah pintu yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk ke kamarnya. Pintu yang kemarin ia coba buka tetapi tidak bisa.

Sekarang di lubang kuncinya sudah terdapat sebuah kunci berwarna perak. Sepertinya dugaan Sehun mengenai _Sunbae_nya yang tahu tentang pintu itu benar. Terbukti saat ini kunci pintunya sudah kembali ke lubangnya.

Baru saja dia akan beranjak dan mencari tahu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya tadi malam sebegai _roommate_nya.

Dengan pakaian lengkap.

Bahkan plus sebuah topi.

"Oh kau sudah bangun, segeralah mandi."

Sehun mengangguk dan dia mengambil handuknya.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, pagi ini kita sarapan bersama,"

Eh?

Sehun sempat mendengar bahwa _Sunbae_nya bilang mereka akan sarapan bersama sebelum dia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Dia tidak salah dengar knan?

Mungkin dugaannya mengenai _Sunbae_nya yang ramah benar. Untung saja _roommate_nya bukan _namja_ tinggi itu.

* * *

.

.

2. Anak Baru dan Masa Orientasi

.

Beyond the Beyond © atacchan

EXO © SMENT, their family, and God

.

School life, boys love, crack pairing.

.

* * *

Definisi sarapan bersama yang dipikirkan Sehun saat _Sunbae_nya mengajak sarapan bersama adalah Luhan yang menunggunya dan mengajaknya ke kafetaria. Kemudian mereka makan bersama, atau kalau Luhan memang sangat ramah mereka akan makan bersama dengan teman-teman Luhan yang lain.

Meskipun Luhan memang menunggunya dan mereka memang makan bersama plus 'teman-teman' Luhan-

-Sehun tidak menduga hal ini.

Ternyata dibalik pintu yang dicurigainya itu terdapat ruangan yang cukup luas. Seperti ruang tamu sebuah rumah, atau untuk kasus ini dinamai ruang Rekreasi. Luhan menyebutnya begitu.

Nah, ruang Rekreasi.

Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah pantri lengkap dengan ruang makan di sebelahnya dan hanya dipisahkan oleh tembok setinggi satu meter. Tembok tersebut memungkinkan mereka yang sedang duduk menunggu di ruang makan melihat ke arah pantri.

Sementara itu pantri dan ruang makan dipisahkan oleh dinding pembatas ruangan dengan ruang berkumpul, di ruang berkumpul itu terdapat beberapa sofa, sebuah tv yang berukuran 2 kali lebih besar dari yang di kamar mereka, sebuah dvd player, dua buah speaker berukuran sedang, dan sebuah meja di tengah-tengah keliling sofa.

Ini fasilitas Asrama? Oh jadi yang namanya di Asrama ada hal seperti ini toh.

Maklumlah Sehun kan _home schooling_ sejak kecil. Dia sempat masuk Sekolah Dasar tetapi hanya sebulan dan Kepala Sekolah meminta Ayahnya untuk menyekolahkan Sehun ditempat lain.

Sehun anak baik. Dia tidak suka merusuh, tetapi kekuatannya yang sudah muncul saat itu agak sulit dikendalikan. Kepala Sekolah menafsirkan bahwa dengan kedatangan Sehun, hal-hal abnormal terjadi di Sekolah itu. Sebagai Kepala Sekolah yang bijak, tanpa mengungkit hal tersebut Sehun diminta pindah.

Ayah Sehun mengerti dengan baik dan memutuskan agar Sehun menerima pendidikannya di rumah saja.

"Hoaaaam, lama sekali~"

Sehun memperhatikan _namja_ yang tadinya menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan kepala sudah menegakkan posisinya. _Namja_ yang Sehun duga sebagai salah satu dari 'mereka' menguap beberapa kali.

Saat ini Sehun sedang menunggu di meja makan.

Setelah menggiring Sehun ke ruang makan ini, Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi. Melihat Sehun yang hanya berdiri karena tidak tahu harus duduk dimana Luhan pun menunjuk sebuah kursi yang Sehun yakini merupakan tempatnya.

Di sini sudah berkumpul beberapa orang. 2 orang sedang menyiapkan sarapan mereka di pantri. Sementara di meja makan yang memiliki 12 kursi dengan formasi 6-6 itu ada dia, Luhan, seseorang yang duduk 2 kursi dari Luhan, dan seorang _namja_ tanpa atasan yang tadi menggerutu sambil menguap.

"Kau sampai jam berapa?" tanya Luhan pada _namja_ yang menguap tadi.

"Hampir jam dua, Suho-_hyung_ meneleponku semalam dan bilang ada rapat jam 9. Aku baru selesai mengemasi barang-barangku jam 12 malam dan langsung kemari." Jelasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir dan menunjuk _namja_ yang duduk 2 kursi dari Luhan.

_Namja_ itu malah terkekeh. "Aku tidak memintamu datang jam dua malam kan?"

"Tetap saja aku buru-buru kemari karena _hyung_!" tuntutnya.

"Sudahlah, aku dan Kris juga sampai tengah malam. Kyungsoo dan Lay saja baru sampai tadi pagi." kata Luhan tidak membantu.

Sehun hanya mendengaran karena tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia terlalu ragu untuk tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya, lagipula tidak satupun dari mereka yang memperhatikan keberadaannya.

Miris. Sehun, untuk pertama kalinya merasa ingin melompat-lompat di depan mereka untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki ruang makan dengan tergesa dan melemparkan lap muka ke namja yang tidak memakai atasan tadi.

"CHANYEOL SETIDAKNYA CUCI DULU MUKAMU!"

Suara itu melengking dan Sehun ingin pergi dari tempatnya sekarang juga. Sehun demi apapun sangat tidak menyukai keributan, terlebih teriakan.

Lain Sehun, lain lagi Luhan dan _namja_ yang dipanggil Suho oleh _namja topless_ tadi. Mereka berdua tertawa. Terlalu bahagia tampaknya.

Si _namja_ tanpa atasan bernama Chanyeol itu mengelap mukanya dan tersenyum kepada _namja_ yang berteriak.

"Kau mandi lama sekali Baek, jadi aku langsung kesini,"

"Itu bukan alasan!" _namja _itu melemparkan sebuah kaos polos berwarna biru yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik oleh Chanyeol.

"Dan lain kali pakai dulu bajumu!"

Oh astaga, tidak bisakah dia tidak berteriak?

.

.

Kai datang tidak lama kemudian dan bagai mendapat undian berhadiah Sehun tersenyum tipis saat Kai duduk disebelahnya. Setidaknya ada orang yang sama barunya dengan Sehun disini.

Tetapi pemikiran itu berubah saat Luhan mendadak menerjang Kai dengan pelukan.

"YA!" Kai berteriak.

Luhan tadinya ke pantri untuk mengecek 2 orang _namja_ yang memasak sarapan untuk mereka dan sekembalinya Luhan ke ruang makan, matanya Luhan membulat melihat Kai. Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung berlari dan memeluk Kai yang kelihatannya sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan.

Melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh kecil Luhan meninju lengan Kai.

"Astaga, ternyata kau sama juga. Bagaimana kabarmu Kkamjong?"

"Tsk, kau menyebalkan."

Uh-oh. Apa hubungan mereka berdua?

"Sopanlah sedikit pada _hyung_mu,"

Miris. Kai mendapat perhatian dari Luhan dan Suho. Bahkan Baekhyun juga tertawa melihat mereka dengan Chanyeol yang memandang Kai ingin tahu.

Sehun merasa dialah satu-satunya orang asing disini.

"Luhan tidak sepantasnya dipanggil _hyung_, dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang _noona_."

Luhan langsung mencubit Kai. Mengabaikan cubitan Luhan, Kai tersenyum pada Suho, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

"Jadi Suho-_hyung_ dan Baekki-_hyung_ juga? Kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja karena kau bodoh!" Luhan menjitaknya.

"Aish, memangnya kau tahu bahwa aku dan Baekki-_hyung_ juga pengendali? Aku bertaruh saat Baekki-_hyung_ masuk ke sini kau pasti memeluknya sampai dia tidak bisa bernafas."

Luhan mencibir sementara Baekhyun terkekeh. Jelas sekali bahwa tebakan Kai tepat sasaran.

Mereka duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dan melanjutkan obrolan.

Kali ini dengan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang hanya memperhatikan.

.

.

Tidak lama penghuni lantai 4 yang lain datang ke ruangan itu. Dari mereka semua, Sehun yakin pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya adalah Zitao. Karena hanya dia yang tampak sama asingnya dengan Sehun disini.

Zitao terus-terus memasang wajah bingung dan Sehun tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya begitu. Zitao belum menguasai bahasa Korea dengan baik.

Setelah makanan terhidang, semuanya tampak duduk dengan khidmat. Seolah-olah ini adalah acara formal.

"Jadi, karena tahun lalu Minseok-_hyung_ sudah memulai maka ini giliran Luhan-_hyung_,"

Luhan berdiri dan mengangguk setelah Baekhyun memberikan arahan.

"Baiklah, pertama aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kepada penghuni baru lantai 4. Mulai sekarang aku harap kalian terbiasa untuk makan disini setiap pagi dan makan malam. Kita juga perlu waktu bersama kan? Lalu, aku juga berharap agar kita semua bisa akrab,"

Seperti acara keluarga. Itulah yang terlintas di benak Sehun.

"Nah, sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan! Minseok-_hyung_, silahkan~"

Seorang _namja_ berpipi tembam berdiri dan tersenyum. "Perkenalkan aku Kim Minseok, kalian bisa memanggilku Minseok atau Xiumin,"

Wajah tersenyum Minseok kemudian berubah datar. "Jangan memanggilku Baozi. Aku pengendali elemen, salju. Oh ya, aku yang tertua."

Sehun diam-diam mencatat semua informasi itu dalam benaknya. Meskipun Xiumin kelihatan lebih muda dari Sehun, kenyataan bahwa Xiumin adalah yang tertua disini sangat tidak terduga.

"Aku Xi Luhan, silahkan panggil aku sesuka hati kalian, boleh _hyung_ atau _gege_~" Luhan melempar senyum pada Zitao yang membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

"Rusa," celetuk Kai yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Luhan.

"Khusus untukmu kau harus memanggilku _hyung_! Harus!"

Kai mendecih tetapi Luhan tidak perduli dan melanjutkan perkenalannya. "Aku non elemen, telekinesis. Aku satu line dengan Xiumin,"

Luhan mengedipkan mata pada Xiumin yang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Wu Yifan atau Kris. Aku non elemen, terbang."

Sehun yakin Kris adalah orang yang teramat datar.

"Kim Joonmyeon atau Suho, aku pengendali elemen air. Aku mempunyai kebiasaan hidup sehat!"

Ouh, apakah semua orang disini selalu mempunyai nama lain?

"Aku Zhang Yixing atau Lay. Aku non elemen, penyembuh." Yixing atau yang namanya Lay itu tertawa kecil. Sepertinya cukup ceria karena Sehun mengira Lay penyendiri.

Dari mereka semua tampaknya Lay bisa jadi kakak yang baik untuk Sehun.

"Perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun! Aku amat sangat mencintai _eyeliner_! Dan stoberi tentu saja."

Pemuda lainnya mendecih. "Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu Baek,"

"Terserahku mau bilang apa Dobi!"

"Berisik," satu kata dari Xiumin dan kedua insan yang tadinya mau bertengkar tersebut saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku elemen, cahaya." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Sejauh ini semuanya kelihatan ramah dimata Sehun.

"Kim Jongdae atau Chen, aku dan Chanyeol adalah _partner in crime_." jelasnya sambil menepuk bahu orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Orang yang dipanggil oleh Baekhyun dengan sebutan 'Dobi'.

"Aku elemen petir," lanjutnya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol dan selain Baekhyun aku harap tidak ada yang cukup tega untuk memanggilku Dobi. Aku bukanlah peri rumah dan aku terlalu 'tinggi' untuk ukuran peri."

Baekhyun mendengus saat Chanyeol menekan kata tinggi.

"Aku pengendali api," tambahnya dengan cengiran yang lebar.

"Do Kyungsoo, bumi."

Datar. Bahkan lebih datar daripada Kris.

Tao yang merupakan orang disebelah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkenalan.

"Um, aku Huang Zitao," aksen koreanya tidak terlalu bagus. "Aku pengendali waktu," tambahnya dalam bahasa Cina.

Beberapa dari mereka –kecuali Luhan, Kris, dan Lay- mengernyit bingung dan Luhan menjelaskan. "Dia bilang dia pengendali waktu,"

Setelah 'Oooh' yang panjang mereka mengangguk. Zitao menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan melemparkan senyum terima kasih kepada Luhan.

"Panggil aku Tao," tambahnya.

"Kim Jongin atau Kai, non elemen. Aku teleportasi,"

Sehun dalam hati merutuk. Kenapa pengenalan Kai sederhana sekali? Sehun belum siap saat semua mata mendadak memandangnya bertanya. Kecuali Kai.

Kai menyenggol bahu Sehun pelan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Oh Sehun. Aku elemen, angin."

Sehun merasa gugup karena pandangan mereka belum beralih darinya.

"Dia yang termuda," jelas Luhan.

Mereka melemparkan pandangan 'Benarkah?'.

"Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang mengatakan padaku. Aku punya datanya,"

Yang lain menangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah, karena sudah selesai, ayo makan!"

.

.

Selesai makan, Xiumin –_namja_ yang mengaku orang paling tua dalam 'kerumunan' mereka- mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jadwal piket ruangan. Seperti mencuci piring dan bersih-bersih. Untunglah jadwal memasak tetap diserahkan kepada Kyungsoo dan Lay.

Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan ruangan ini jika dia harus memasak. Karena dia sama sekali tidak berbakat meskipun dia hobi makan.

Baiklah, makan bukan hobinya tetapi kebutuhannya. Karena dia sering lapar jadi dia mengingatkan dirinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

Meskipun Kyungsoo terlihat menakutkan.

Uh, Sehun penasaran pada orang beruntung yang menjadi teman sekamar Kyungsoo.

Sehun beranjak ke ruang berkumpul karena syukurlah ini bukan jadwalnya bersih-bersih. Mungkin para _hyung_ adalah orang yang baik dan tidak mau merepotkan _hoobae_ mereka dihari pertama.

"Tao-ya?"

Itu bukan namanya tetapi Sehun menoleh. Dia melihat pemuda dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya itu berjalan kearah Luhan. Tampaknya Luhan lupa siapa teman sekamarnya, dia kelihatan akrab dengan Tao yang Sehun yakin baru saling kenal dengan Luhan hari ini.

Luhan berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak Sehun mengerti. Lain Sehun, lain lagi Tao. _Namja_ itu mengangguk-angguk antusias dan membalas apa yang dikatakan Luhan dengan bahasa yang tidak Sehun mengerti juga.

Kalau dilihat dari aksennya sih, bahasa yang mereka gunakan sama.

Sehun jadi teringat, dia hanya menguasai bahasa negaranya dan bahasa inggris. Dia sempat mendapatkan tambahan pelajaran bahasa jepang dan jerman tetapi belum sampai seminggu dia sudah merajuk kepada sang Ayah.

Untunglah Ayah Sehun tidak memaksa dan membiarkan Sehun menguasai dua bahasa itu saja.

"Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh pada Kai yang memanggilnya.

"Kelihatannya _roommate_-mu ramah," tunjuk Kai pada Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Tao.

"Mungkin, tapi tidak padaku sepertinya."

"Kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Entahlah, dia tidak banyak bicara denganku. Lagipula bukannya kau sudah mengenalnya?"

"Itu karena kau saja yang cuek," cerca Kai. "Luhan kakak angkat sepupuku."

"Oh," hanya itu respon Sehun. Sehun ingin bertanya tapi dia tidak mau terkesan 'ingin-tahu' terlalu banyak. "Ngomong-ngomong soal _roommate_, kau sekamar dengan siapa?"

Sembari menunggu jawaban Kai, Sehun mengingat-ingat. Tetapi dia memang tidak bisa mengingat nama teman sekamar Kai. Padahal saat mencari kamarnya semalam, dia sempat membacanya sekilas.

Kai menghela nafas sebelum menjawab. Firasat Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kai tampaknya tidak terlalu senang dengan _roommate_-nya. Apakah _roommate_ Kai itu si datar Kris atau si menakutkan Kyungsoo?

"Dia Kyungsoo-_hyung_,"

Uh, ternyata orang beruntung itu adalah Kai.

Sehun sangat ingin memberi selamat pada Kai tetapi dia tidak mau membuah ekspresi wajah Kai menjadi semakin keruh.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu." Sehun menepuk bahu Kai maklum.

Kai memberikan pandangan 'Kau-mengerti?'

"Tentu, jujur dia cukup menakutkan. Datar dan cara memandangnya seperti burung hantu. Aku rasa dia bisa memutar lehernya 180 derajat."

Kai tertawa keras membuat yang lain menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ternyata kau mempunyai selera humor yang baik, aku kira kau sepenuhnya sadis."

Serta merta Sehun menjitak Kai.

"Mwo! Astaga ada apa denganmu? Aku kan berkata jujur, malah aku juga memujimu."

"Ya, dan menghinaku setelahnya."

Kai memutar bola matanya. Sebenarnya dia ingin meninggalkan Sehun, tetapi dia ingat ada yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Sehun.

"Eh, kau sudah bersiap-siap untuk besok? Mereka akan mengadakan Masa Orientasi, huh menyebalkan."

.

.

Luhan masih berbincang dengan Tao saat Kai memekik.

"KAU TIDAK TAHU APA ITU MASA ORIENTASI?"

Bersyukurlah Kai karena sepertinya hanya mereka berempat yang tertinggal di ruang berkumpul.

Joonmyeon dan Xiumin sudah keluar tadi setelah mengingatkan Luhan untuk datang ke rapat. Tentu saja setelah Luhan menyelesaikan tawarannya untuk menjadi tutor pada Tao.

Ya hitung-hitung dia berbaik hati, lagipula pasti tidak enak jika kau tinggal disuatu negara yang bahasa tidak kau kuasai. Tambah catatan bahwa kau akan tinggal di negara itu sampai 3 tahun ke depan.

Untunglah Tao anak yang manis dan mau menerima tawaran Luhan.

Baik, kembali kepada Kai.

Yang memekik heboh dan membuat Tao mengernyit bingung.

Luhan beranjak dan menarik Tao kearah mereka. Lagipula Tao harus akrab dengan teman seangkatannya, kan?

"Aku _home schooling_ sejak kecil," tutur Sehun polos.

"Mereka membicarakan tentang Masa Orientasi," jelas Luhan dalam bahasa Cina dan Tao mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Memangnya itu apa?"

Ingatlah Luhan dan segala kebaikannya. "Masa Orientasi itu masa perkenalan, dimana kalian akan dikumpulkan untuk saling mengenak satu sama lain."

Kai mendelik mendengar penjelasan Luhan. "Tidak. Jangan dengarkan dia,"

Luhan balas mendelik. Tao dan Sehun berpandangan bingung dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Tao yang tidak mengerti apa-apa karena bahasa Korea masih menjadi masalahnya. Sementara Sehun tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Masa Orientasi.

"Masa Orientasi itu masa-masa neraka. Percayalah padaku!"

"Tidak Sehun-ah, jangan dengarkan dia. Masa Orientasi adalah masa yang menyenangkan,"

"Menyenangkan apanya?! Oh aku lupa, tentu saja itu menyenangkan untuk para _Sunbaenim_." decih Kai.

Oh, ingatkan Luhan untuk mendidik Kai agar lebih sopan padanya. Mungkin Luhan bisa meminta bantuan Kyungsoo yang notabene _roommate_ Kai dan Ketua Kedisplinan SMHS kan?

"Jangan meracuni Sehun dengan pendapatmu yang berlebihan itu. Kami tidak melakukan hal-hal kejam,"

"Jika menyiksa bukan hal kejam maka aku setuju padamu,"

Luhan mendesis. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.30.

Uh-oh, Joonmyeon tidak akan suka jika seseorang terlambat. Meski Luhan punya alasan.

"Ah, Tao? _Gege_ tinggal dulu ya, _gege_ akan kembali nanti. Dah~"

Dan tinggalah Tao yang memasang senyum terpaksa bersama Kai yang mencoba membuat Sehun percaya padanya.

.

.

Rapat kembali dimulai setelah rentetan permintaan maaf Luhan.

Mereka bersembilan memang secara kebetulan merupakan anggota Kesiswaan sekolah itu.

Xiumin sebagai Bendahara, Kris Wakil Ketua, Joonmyeon Ketua, Lay Ketua Kesehatan, Baekhyun Ketua Olahraga, Jongdae Ketua Kreatif, Chanyeol Ketua Peralatan, Kyungsoo Ketua Kedisiplinan-

-dan Luhan adalah Sekretaris merangkap ketua perencanaan.

Jangan tertawa, memang inilah posisinya.

"Jadi, tahun ini bagaimana?"

"Ya, masih seperti tahun lalu. Hanya saja mungkin kita harus memberikan sesuatu yang berbeda tahun ini." Jelas Luhan.

"Hukuman baru mungkin," celetuk Kris.

"Yeah, itu akan menyenangkan." Chanyeol menyeringai dan bertos ria dengan Jongdae.

"Baiklah, tahun ini aku tidak akan memberikan larangan hukuman karena ini tahun terakhir –untuk yang kelas tiga tentu saja-, sementara kalian yang kelas dua tetap pada batasannya, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk acuh tak acuh bersamaan dengan anggukan malas dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol.

"Ingat, meskipun aku membebaskan jenis hukuman tetap saja kalian harus tahu diri. Jangan sampai ada yang undur diri di hari pertama."

"Tenang saja Suho-_hyung_, kami tahu tidak akan ada siksaan fisik."

Sayangnya Joonmyeon tidak percaya. Well, siapa yang akan percaya jika Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu sambil menyeringai?

"Aku akan memastikannya," bantu Luhan.

"Baik, tidak ada siksaan fisik. Kau bergabung?" tanya Joonmyeon pada Lay yang sedari tadi tidak angkat bicara.

"Mungkin tidak, aku butuh tenaga. Meskipun tidak ada kontak fisik tetap saja aku sulit mempercayai bahwa anak-anak itu akan baik-baik saja," keluh Lay.

"Oke, itu terdengar bagus. Baiklah, besok kita hanya akan membuka acara jadi ini tidak akan berlangsung dengan serius. Untuk hari kedua apa yang perlu ditambahkan?"

"Aku rasa ide soal topi tahun lalu cukup norak,"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan Luhan. "Itu membuat banyak sampah di hari terakhir dan kita harus bersih-bersih ekstra karena petugas kebersihan juga kerepotan,"

"Sebenarnya kita bisa langsung membakarnya," tambah Chanyeol. Yang lain memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bukan kita tapi kau, dan tidak. Idemu buruk dan masalahnya akan lebih buruk lagi jika terjadi kebakaran. Lagipula kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan secara terang-terangan." Keluh Luhan panjang lebar.

"Lalu kau ada ide lain?" tanya Xiumin padanya.

Luhan memberikan padangan 'kau-mencoba-meremehkan-ku?'.

"Aku tidak dipilih Suho untuk menjadi ketua perencanaan tanpa alasan," degusnya. "Ini, aku sudah punya daftarnya. Terserah mau pilih yang mana, resiko dan hal lainnya sudah kupikirkan."

Jurnal itu dilemparkan Luhan asal-asalan kepada Suho. Dibarengi dengan Lay dan Kris di kiri dan kanannya, Suho membaca daftar yang dibuat Luhan.

"Menggunakan piyama?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Well, ini akan sedikit lucu. Kau tahu? Kita butuh sedikit hiburan. Tentu saja itu tidak melanggar batasan apapun. Lagian hanya bajunya saja, mereka akan tetap menggunakan celana sekolah."

"Tapi Lu, piyama disney?" tambah Suho tidak percaya.

"Mereka pasti punya," desaknya.

"Untuk beberapa hal aku berpikir kau terlalu kecanduan pada disney." ejek Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mengabaikannya.

"Oke, mungkin ini lebih baik. Jadi itu adalah properti wajib dihari kedua dan tambahkan dengan menggunakan pita atau bando dirambut,"

Suho mendelik pada Kris. "Kau berniat membuat mereka semua malu, eoh?"

Kris hanya menyeringai. "Aku pikir yang lain setuju saja,"

Suho melihat sekelilingnya dan mendapat pandangan antusias dari Luhan.

"_Hyung_, aku pikir ini akan menyenangkan,". Chanyeol setuju, Jongdae mengangguk.

"Aku bersyukur aku lahir lebih dulu dari anak-anak malang itu," dan Suho tahu Baekhyun juga setuju.

Kyungsoo mengangguk acuh. "Bukan ide buruk kan?"

Pandangannya tearah kepada Xiumin.

"Kita memang butuh hiburan, lagipula ini hanya sehari."

-dan Suho hanya bisa mengangguk saat Lay menambahkan. "Mereka akan punya sesuatu untuk dikenang,"

.

.

Untuh hari pertama acara Masa Orientasi, Sehun sepenuhnya percaya pada Luhan. Karena sejauh ini semuanya berjalan baik–

-oh kecuali tentang Kris yang menjadi penanggung jawab kelompoknya.

Sehun tidak bisa tidak berpikir buruk tentangnya, entah kenapa.

Sebenarnya kelompok awal Sehun berjumlah 40 orang dengan Kris dan Luhan sebagai penanggung jawabnya. Tetapi sepertinya mereka memutuskan untuk memisahkan kelompok yang terlalu ramai dan membanginya dua.

Sialnya Sehun kebagian dengan Kris.

Sementara Kai kebagian bersama Kyungsoo.

Tao mungkin sedang beruntung sehingga bisa menjadi anak yang masuk dalam tanggung jawab Luhan.

Setelah saat-saat perkenalan dengan sesama anggota kelompok dan Kris yang terus-terusan menyeringai aneh padanya, mereka kembali dikumpulkan di tengah lapangan. Seseorang yang sepertinya Ketua Kesiswaan menggengam sebuah penggeras suara.

Sehun ingat itu Suho-_hyung_.

"Baiklah, hari ini kalian akan pulang cepat. Mungkin besok akan sedikit berbeda, kalian diharuskan hadir jam setengah 7 dan kita akan bubar jam setengah 5 sore."

Terdengar beberapa keluhan.

"Ada sedikit tambahan untuk besok, berhubung ini masih jam 11, aku yakin kalian bisa menyiapkannya jadi tidak ada alasan untuk besok."

Suho berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian para siswa baru. "Besok kalian diharuskan menggunakan baju piyama bermotif apa saja yang ada hubungannya dengan disney."

Ricuh kembali, banyak yang tidak terima.

Kris mengambil alih penggeras suara dan Suho dan memberi anggukan. Suho mendecih tetapi membiarkan Kris.

Semua siswa baru yang mengeluh tadi mendadak diam, tatapan membunuh Kris membuat mereka memilih diam daripada mati. Oh _my_, Kris memang terkenal dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

"Lalu untuk tambahan, kalian dipersilahkan memilih. Menggunakan pita atau bando sebagai hiasan rambut kalian, tidak ada penolakan." Kris berkata dengan nada rendah, nyaris mematikan. "Sekarang, kalian sudah bisa kembali dan mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk besok. Bubar!"

.

.

"Hal seperti itu dijual di sekolah?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

Dia baru saja mau mengajak Kai mencari baju disney diluar sekolah.

"Yeah, aku juga heran. Tetapi kata Baekhyun-_hyung_ sekolah memang menyediakan perlengkapan. Sisanya terserah kita mau membelinya atau mencari yang lain. Aku sih teralu malas, jadi lebih baik membelinya disini saja."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti Kai ke sebuah toko yang ada di dekat sekolah. Toko itu tidak terlalu besar tetapi menjual perlengkapan sekolah dan Sehun setuju bahwa lebih baik mencari piyama di tempat itu.

Toh yang namanya disney tetap disney.

"Aku rasa Rusa itu sudah gila, ini pasti idenya."

"Rusa?"

"Luhan, ini pasti idenya. Dia tergila-gila pada disney,"

"Mungkin dia hanya mencoba mempermalukan para siswa baru."

Oh ayolah, ini sekolah khusus laki-laki. Artinya siswa baru semuanya laki-laki dan memakai piyama disney bukanlah hal yang dilakukan laki-laki, kan?

Sehun mencari lebih keras dari Kai yang mengambil piyama asal-asalan. Piyama Kai bermotif Mickey. Sehun pada akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada piyama bermotif Bambi.

Setidaknya rusa terlihat lebih baik daripada tikus jadi-jadian yang mengedipkan matanya genit.

Kai hanya acuh saja saat Sehun memberi pandangan 'Kau yakin mau pakai itu?'

"Membuat mereka senang tidak ada salahnya,"

Sehun tidak tahu saja kalau Kai sebenarnya malas memeriksa tumpukan piyama itu.

Saat mereka akan membayar, mereka bertemu dengan Tao yang sedang mencoba bando dengan telinga panda. Mungkin dari semua orang di sekolah ini, Tao-lah yang paling antusias.

Sehun mulai mempertanyakan kejiwaan Tao. Bagaimana pun, Tao seharusnya kelihatan menyeramkan dengan tubuh tinggi dan mata berkantungnya. Tapi Tao yang sekarang jauh dari kata seram, mungkin imut lebih cocok.

"Oh, hai kalian!" sepertinya bahasa Korea Tao sudah mulai bagus.

"Hai," balas Kai. "Kau akan memakai itu?" tanyanya tidak yakin pada Tao. Jari telunjuk Kai mengarah pada bando yang masih bertengger di kepalanya.

"Yeah, ini tidak terlalu buruk dan cocok dengan piyamaku," Tao menujukkan piyamanya yang bermotif panda.

Kai mengangguk dan mulai mencoba bando dengan telinga kucing.

Sehun memutar bola matanya. Kai yang memilih asal-asalan piyamanya itu tampaknya antusias dengan bando.

Dan dipercobaan pertama, Kai langsung memilih bando yang dia pakai. "Kau gila ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Piyamamu bergambar tikus tetapi bandomu malah telinga kucing,"

"Aku tidak mau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memilih ini."

Sehun hanya mendesah lega. Untunglah Kai hanya terlalu malas. Sehun bisa gila jika temannya itu ternyata memiliki ketertarikan pada bando. Mereka kan _namja_.

"Kau akan menggunakan apa Sehun?" tanya Tao ramah.

Sehun menggeleng. Dia memang tidak tahu dan Tao mengangguk. Tao mencari sesuatu dan saat dia mendapat apa yang dia cari, Sehun melotot padanya.

"Ini cocok dengan bajumu,"

Itu hanya bando tanduk rusa.

Sehun yakin itu biasanya dipakai orang saat natal.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu memalukan tetapi Sehun benci bando. Dan Sehun benci pada Kai yang mengangguk setuju.

Oh terkutuklah siapapun yang merencanakan ini.

.

.

Luhan tersedak air. Membuat beberapa dari mereka mengernyit padanya. Itu hanya air mineral biasa dan Luhan tersedak.

Dengan tidak elit pula.

Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggungnya dan Luhan mencoba berhenti batuk-batuk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa seseorang baru saja mengutukku,"

Chanyeol tertawa diujung ruangan. Matanya fokus pada layar tv tetapi dia mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Luhan.

"Tentu saja _hyung_, idemu memang keren hingga para siswa baru itu pasti ingin menguliti hidup-hiudp. Aku harus ingat obat anti kram besok,"

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tv meskipun jari-jarinya masih fokus pada stik _game_nyadan memberikan pandangan bertanya pada Chanyeol.

Kesempatan itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk mengalahkan Jongdae dan Chanyeol memekik senang saat Jongdae dinyatakan kalah.

"Kau curang." keluh Jongdae.

"Haha, terimalah kau sudah kalah! Oh aku memang butuh obat anti kram. Hari ini saja aku sudah tertawa terlalu banyak,"

Mereka yang mendengar alasan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya malas.

.

.

"Cepat hitung!"

Sehun ingin membunuh Kris. Demi apapun dia yakin Kris punya dendam padanya.

"Hosh..hosh, sudah _Sunbaenim_,"

"Ada berapa?"

"548 keramik." lapornya.

"Salah! Kau pasti mengatakannya asal-asalan."

What the-?

Sehun merasa Kris diciptakan memang untuk membuatnya kesal. Yang benar saja, hanya karena dia tidak mengangkat tangannya saat Kris mengabsen namanya masa dia dihukum menghitung jumlah keramik di koridor kelas 3.

Yang kebetulan berada di lantai 3 dan Kris menunggu laporannya di lapangan.

"Tapi aku sudah menghitungnya dengan benar _Sunbae_,"

"Kau tahu peraturannya kan?"

Dan Sehun mengangguk. Demi kakinya yang serasa mau lepas, peraturan itu tidak membantunya.

Apa-apaan peraturan seenaknya dimana para _Sunbae_ tidak pernah salah.

"Kalau aku bilang kau asal-asalan berarti memang begitu adanya! Sekarang lari keliling lapangan basket 5 kali!"

Sehun cukup beruntung karena ini lebih masuk akal dari hukuman menghitung jumlah keramik.

Diam-diam dia menggunakan kekuatan anginnya agar berlari dengan cepat.

"Sudah _Sunbae_,"

Kris mengangguk dan memerintahnya kembali kebarisan. Kris lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku punya permainan menarik,"

Sehun tidak tertarik dan dia yakin yang lain juga begitu.

"Siapa yang berhasil menemukan ruang Seni dan membawa boneka Alpaca yang ada diruangan itu dalam waktu 5 menit akan kuberi hadiah."

Seseorang ragu-ragu mengangkat tangan. "Boleh kami tahu hadiahnya _Sunbae_?"

Kris tersenyum. "Kalian akan bebas dari hukuman sampai Masa Orientasi selesai,"

Itu terdengar seperti _Bubble Tea_ bagi Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku mulai, 1, 2, 3!"

Mereka pun berlarian mencari ruang Seni.

.

.

Sehun baru tahu tadi malam bahwa selain anggota Kesiswaan, anak kelas 2 dan 3 yang lain tidak masuk. Meskipun dia maklum saat Kai menjelaskan bahwa 3 hari ini adalah harinya Masa Orientasi sehingga yang tidak berkepentingan masih libur, sepertinya Sehun menangkap maksud lain dengan bagus.

'Cih, ini pasti disengaja.'

Alasan Kai memang jelas tetapi Sehun tahu bahwa anak kelas 2 dan 3 diliburkan dengan maksud khusus. Dengan absennya anak kelas 2 dan 3 berarti sekolah menjadi sepi dan tidak ada yang bisa ditanyai tentang ruang Seni.

Sehun yang sengaja memisahkan diri dari siswa baru lainnya mendesah berat. Dia tadinya yakin bahwa dia bisa menemukan ruang Seni lebih dulu, tapi tampaknya sekarang dia tersesat.

Setelah berputar-putar, Sehun menemukan jalan kembali ke lapangan. Tampaknya dia memakan waktu yang lama, karena Kris dan teman-temannya sudah berkumpul.

Saat Kris melihatnya Sehun bersumpah bahwa Kris menyeringai.

"Darimana kau? Setengah jam, eh? Bahkan salah satu temanmu sudah menemukannya 4 menit setelah dimulai. Kau mau kabur?"

Seandainya Sehun diperbolehkan, dia ingin menampar Kris sekali saja.

"Maaf _Sunbae_,"

"Hitung jumlah tangga di seluruh sekolah!"

.

.

Tampaknya Tao dan Kai bernasib lebih baik darinya. Padahal Sehun kira Kyungsoo menakutkan, tetapi melihat keadaan Kai–

-Sehun merasa Kyungsoo lebih baik dari Kris.

"Kau habis kerja paksa?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa.

"Oh diamlah Jongin,"

Kai tidak perduli dan tetap tertawa.

"Sepertinya kakimu harus dikompres Sehun,"

Sehun memberikan Tao pandangan bertanya.

"Kalau tidak akan bengkak. Kau habis maraton ya?"

Sehun mendesah. Kakinya memang pegal sekali.

"Oh begitu," balasnya pendek dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

Saat Sehun mencari-cari handuk kecil untuk kompres dilaci, tidak sengaja matanya menemukan sesuatu.

Sebuah buku dengan simbol-simbol aneh.

Sehun baru akan mengambil buku itu saat sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sehun?"

.

.

* * *

A/N: 4k words. Saya harap kalian tidak kecewa karena saya membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengerjakan chapter ini. Untuk kemampuan Kris, sesungguhnya saya sedikit bingung. Di majalah EXO yang ada di laci saya, dikatakan bahwa Kris memiliki pengendalian terbang.

Saya berharap ada yang bisa memberikan komentar mengenai kemampuan Kris yang sebenarnya.

Itu saja mungkin.

.

.

With Love

atacchan

.

Review?


End file.
